


Stiles, shut up

by moonlightcalls



Series: This isn't going as planned... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek thinks Stiles already dating someone the goof, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, mentioned pairings in author's note, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's confused about life and asks "Why me?" a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned pairings: Alison/Isaac/Scott, Erica/Boyd, Stiles/Malia, Kira/Malia

“Hey.” Derek turned to see that Stiles had dropped down into the seat next to him. He couldn’t see any of Stiles friends, who shared their lunch hour.

“Hi?” he said, frowning before going back to work. He didn’t know why mister popular was sitting with him. Derek had quit lacrosse, while Stiles had finally made first string this year, and it seemed as though their tentative friendship became even more shaky.

It seemed like the only thread that kept them tied was Isaac was dating Allison and Scott. There was Lydia, who was in math club with him, but that was just work.

“Hey. Hi!” Stiles said, a little on the loud side. But what else was new? Derek could feel the table move under Stiles shaking leg. “So, um, Derek, I have a question… Do you--um...”

He trails off, and if it’s possible his leg just starts moving faster.

“Spit it out Stiles, I have to finish this worksheet before lunch is over,” he snapped, harsher than he meant to. Stiles stopped, tearing his gaze away from the question he had read four times since Stiles had sat down Derek saw him looking at him with wide eyes. Crap.

“I--uh sorry, I can ask later,” he said motioning, his hands to the other tables. “If you want? Or I could just--”

“No, it’s ok, I’m sorry. This new math teacher is horrible,” Derek said, hoping to get that look off his face.

“Oh, you have Martin, right? I have them 8th hour, you can look if you want,” Stiles offered, already reaching into his backpack.

“What, no, it’s fine. I can do it myself, Stiles,” Derek protested. God, he didn’t need a handout.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know you’re a smarty pants, that loves math,” he said, handing over his sheet. “Is it an age thing for you Hales? Because for some reason you and Laura love it. And Cora and Malia hate it. Especially Malia.”

Derek’s grip tightened its hold on the pencil. Malia. His cousin, who Stiles likes. His cousin, who Stiles took to Homecoming the previous week.

To say he was avoiding both of them would be an understatement. But, no one was saying that as far he knew. So, it’s all fine.

Really.

“Who knows,” he mumbled, starting to copy it down. He doesn’t blame Malia for going out with Stiles. It would be so dumb to be mad at his cousin for going out with the guy he’s had a crush on forever but never thought of acting on it. It just hurts. And he’s already shit at emotions, and awkward. He just doesn’t want to be weird around her, when she’s so happy.

He should have guessed it. At the start of year she was hanging out more with the lacrosse team, mostly Stiles, and seem all the more happy for it. Not that she didn’t hang out with him and his friends anymore, but that was last year when she moved before the spring semester started.

“But yeah, Malia and I found out that he doesn’t really check the homework,” he says leaning in. Derek stops to look at him. “What, no, we figured that out because she messed up a problem, and got a complete score. And I actually did too. Kira helped us out with it.

“So, I know I got it right this time, but I mean you can really look through it once he gives it back. I could always explain it? Or, um, I guess not. You’d probably ask Lydia, huh?”

“Didn’t you have a question you wanted to ask?” he muttered, turning the page.

“Oh! Oh, that. I thought you might’ve forgot about that,” he said.

“Nope, so ask away,” he said, and went back to copying.

“I actually think it might be best if I asked later?” he asked hopefully. “Maybe we could talk after school?”

“Sure, I have to stay after school anyway to study. Meet me in the library?”

“Crap, I actually have practice today, and I don’t wanna make you wait for 30 minutes,” Stiles said, biting his lips. God, why did he have to be cute?

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I can just do more work at one of the tables outside,” he said, giving in. He had no idea what Stiles wanted to ask, but he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about it. But it was worth it, when the other boy smiled wide, and nodded.

“Ok, that works. And of course I’d drive you home.”

Derek was gonna ask how Malia was going to get home, because she watched them practice, but then the bell rang.

.

The rest of the day was a blur. Math was confusing as usual. Science was busy work. And who the fuck knows about the other two, Derek spent most of the day texting Erica, who was out sick that day, and Laura.

He asked both of them what they thought about the randomness of it all.

Laura asked if he was sure Stiles was dating Malia, and then asked if what if Stiles just wanted to grow closer as friends.

Erica, was… Erica was really no help.

She kept saying ‘just stay calm, i’m sure batman has nothing bad planned’ and ‘who knows maybe you’ll love what he has to say’.

He was about to ask about Malia when she told him she was going to take a nap, and when he got home to tell her ‘ALL the details;)’.

Derek frowned at his phone, before pocketing it and heading towards the library. He’d head outside once it was close to closing.

.

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling as he came to stand by him.

“Hey.” He looked up at him, and saw that his shirt stuck in places where he was still wet. He even had water droplets running down from his hair. “So, how was practice?”

“It was ok, not any different from usual. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me pack up.”

Stiles nodded. But then his smile became brittle, and he had begun to fidget with the keys in his pocket. Derek could feel the agitation radiate from Stiles--it was starting to make him feel agitated too. Was whatever he wanted to ask that bad?

“So, ok, yeah.” Stiles had his own backpack. He was playing with the shoulder straps, and was licking his lips. Tearing his gaze away he grabbed everything and shoved it into his own backpack. He really hoped his face wasn’t read.

This was why he had been avoiding him, for god’s sake. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at himself. Derek was sure Laura was laughing somewhere.

“I parked over here, come on,” he said as soon, as Derek finished. He started walking, rather quickly, and Derek  had to jog to catch up with him. As they reached the car Stiles said, “You can just throw your stuff in the back.

“Um, ok,” Derek said.

“And you can change the station, I don’t mind too much,” he said, starting the car. “Just, don’t put it on number six. Scott programmed that station, but I hate it.”

He made a concomitant noise, and started to fiddle with the radio. He would give Stiles some time to ask what he wanted, because clearly he was nervous. From what he remembers, he never really let anyone touch the radio, unless it was Scott and the pop station.

And it was okay, the silence wasn’t exactly awkward. Surprisingly enough Stiles didn’t need to fill silence every time, and it felt nice. He never really tried to make Derek talk, most times he would talkin enough for both of them, but sometimes it had just been content silence.

He liked that. He missed that.

But this wasn’t comfortable silence, because Sties kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Even jittering his leg, whenever they hit a red light.

He was also muttering underneath his breath. There were multiple versions of what  might’ve been like “I could just not do it?” and “She won’t know.”

“Stiles, can you just say what you want? Clearly it’s making you nervous, and I’d rather you not crash,” he said, with a smirk, “Pretty sure, your jeep couldn’t take it.”

It had the wanted effect with easing the tension, Stiles squawked and he flailed an arm out in front of him.

“You leave Baby out of this Derek,” he said, giving him the stink eye. “And I’m trying! Okay? This is a lot harder than I was planning. And I’m even thinking of just not asking, but you know Lydia would know.”

“That I’m try to--! Okay, so here’s the thing. You do know how we play truth or dare right?” Derek nodded, but Stiles ignored him, continuing, “So Ikindahavetoaskyouout! Oh my god, don’t kill me!”

Stiles had parked on the side of the road. His face was a deep shade of read, and he was staring straight in front of him. God, he knew it would be bad, but he didn’t think this. At most he thought he would ask him to do his homework for him.

“What.” His heart stopped. He swear it stopped. Why… why the fuck would his friends do this to him? Erica knew he liked him, and if she knew Boyd knew. And Boyd’s a damn gossip. So Isaac knew--does that mean that Scott and Alison knew? Did that mean everyone knew? Did Stiles know?

Fuck. Fuck. Why him?

He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the door. He would walk it, he didn’t care how hot it was.

“ I--okay, okay don’t kill me. Wait, no don’t leave. I can explain. Please don’t make that face. Fuck, that didn’t sound good. It’s not how it sounds, but I mean you might still not like it? So, remember how we’re always allowed one exact nope? But like the alternative is a must, or you have to take five shots?”

Derek did not remember that, but they must have upgraded. He knew the basic idea, because why play if you’re just gonna skip?

But why is this happening? Why would Lydia do this? Stiles is already dating someone. His cousin!

“And, I couldn’t because I was the DD, but it didn’t even matter because later I found out I didn’t need to drive. Scott just left with Alison and Isaac because his mom had went to his abuela’s. And Lydia knew this! The evil goddess, knew this and set me up.

“I picked truth, because dude I so did not want to go streaking again. Getting caught by Tara was embarrassing enough, I hate playing with Boyd. So Lydia, being evil, kinda asked me, in a room with all our friends, who I had a crush on. With all of our nosy friends, Derek!

“And of course I said no, because no! Only Malia knows, but that’s a completely different story--but anyway, then, then she dared me to ask them out which is honestly a cruel and unusual punishment because there’s no way to know how this could end, and well, I could really think of a way to ask and so here we are.” By the end of it, Stiles was finally facing him. But Stiles gaze was narrowed on where the door handle where Derek had his hand on still.”

“You’re dating someone though,” Derek said slowly.

“What? No, oh my god, no I’ve been off on you for years Derek. Why would you think I’m dating someone?” he asked, wide eyed.

“I thought--but Malia?” He felt confused. This, is this real?

“What did they say? I asked them not to tell you!” he exclaimed. He then frowned, with his nose scrunched up, “Unless she like, did such a good job, she made you think I liked someone else.”

“I... actually thought you were dating her.”

“Why? They’re already halfway in love with Kira!” he said.

“She is? But what about homecoming? And, well, no that does explains her eating lunch with the lacrosse team.”

And that Kira frequented most of the conversations anyone had with her.

Laura was definitely laughing at him in New York.

“Yeah, Kira’s a beast,” Stiles grinned. “Also, I was actually planning on asking you… but, well I knew Malia was gonna ask Kira, but you know she had that last minute wedding? So I went with her, she had already bought both tickets. And… I convinced myself you would’ve said no any way. Malia bugged me into telling her my feelings. That’s why I had a huge bruise, on my arm. She punched me saying she could’ve just stayed home with Cora. Your cousin doesn’t know their own strength dude.”

“You also bruise like a peach,” he said dryly.

“There is that. Sometimes I wonder why I joined a high impact sport. So, um was your only objection that you thought I was dating Malia?” he asked shyly.

“Yes. I thought that. Erica knows about how I feel about you, and I actually don’t know what I was thinking. You wouldn’t play with my feelings like that, none of you would. But, I don’t know,” he said looking down at his hands.

God, he felt bad. His friends love him, no matter how much they tease they wouldn’t have done anything malicious.

“Probably the same thing I was thinking, when I didn’t ask you to homecoming? Even though I had a plan. An awesome plan. It was great. Really,” he assured.

“So, are you?” he said, real hope building up.

“Am I what?”

“Are you gonna ask me out?” He smiled at stiles, and could feel the heat start to spread in his face.

“I thought I already did that? And you were gonna hop out of the car,” Stiles laughed.

“No, you said you had to ask me out. Which you haven’t.” Even though his face was red, he smirked, feeling a little vindictive of the teasing. “Besides I can’t answer, if you don’t ask.”

“Heh, ok, um, do you want to go to the zoo saturday?” he asked.

“The zoo?” he asked, eyebrow raised up, but inside he was giddy. Stiles really had just asked him out. He honestly couldn't care less where they went. The fact that he actually loved the zoo didn’t hurt at all.

“Yes, the zoo. Don’t judge, I know you love it.” He felt his heart flutter at that.

“Yeah, I do. And yes, I’d love to go with you.” He smiled widely, and Stiles matched him in it.

“Great, but were you really just gonna walk the way to your house?” Oh god, he hoped Stiles wouldn’t tell anyone about that.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Without your backpack?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” he laughed. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was just a light peck on the lips. Stiles let out a happy squeak. He was about to pull back, before Stiles grabbed his and pulled him in, and giving him three kisses letting each linger longer than the last. For the last one he brushed his tongue against Derek’s bottom lip, before pulling back.

“Do I get more kisses if I do?” He looked so happy, and god, Derek felt so happy.

Derek didn’t get home until an hour later, and that was because they got interrupted by a deputy.

He was just thankful the only article of clothing that they removed was Stiles plaid shirt, and that he was able to use the ugly, orange-blue thing to cover up his boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I was able to finish thanks to Nano:)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcomed here!


End file.
